1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a smart device control system.
2. Description of Related Art
With the social and economic development as well as the improvement of living standards, traditional electrical equipment cannot meet people's requirements for intelligence and automation. In daily life, people expect increasingly high requirements for safety, comfort, energy saving and intelligence of home appliances; in industrial and agricultural production, people also give increasingly high requirements for automation degree and performance safety of electrical equipment used. The ideal state is that electrical equipment can not only start, stop and carry out self-regulation in a smart manner according to living and production environments and requirements, but also can ensure safety and give out alarm or perform self protection in case of a potential safety hazard. It is also preferable that electrical equipment can be remotely controlled and monitored for the operation, power consumption and other conditions of the electrical equipment in real time. There are similar products available in the market currently. However, on one hand, they have only part of functions or show insufficient functions and low intelligent degree; on the other hand, they are not suitable for common people and not easy to be popularized due to high cost.